1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a thermosetting resin composition, and a coil and a panel which use said thermosetting resin composition. In particular, it relates to a thermosetting resin having a low viscosity before cured or good processability and having high heat resistance after cured, and a coil and a panel which use said thermosetting resin composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, insulation treatment technique has been remarkably developed, and above all, a method for sealing by impregnation or cast-molding with a solvent-free epoxy-based thermosetting resin composition has been rapidly developed in fields of rotors and stationary devices used under severe conditions, in view of the fact that said composition has (1) electrically high reliability, (2) good heat dissipation property, (3) excellent heat resistance, etc.
In impregnation or cast molding of coils for such rotors or stationary devices, the requirements of the solvent-free epoxy-based thermosetting resin composition are that (1) the composition has such a low viscosity that the coil impregnation or cast molding can be easily carried out, (2) the composition generates no volatiles at a heat-curing step so as to form no voids, (3) the composition has good electrical and mechanical properties, and (4) the composition has high heat resistance or good short-term and long-term resistance to thermal deterioration.
In general, it is mainly customary practice to introduce a heteroring into a molecular structure, like maleimide, in order to increase the heat resistance of a thermosetting resin composition. However, if the heteroring is introduced into the molecular structure, the resultant resin composition has a high viscosity, and no resin composition can simultaneously satisfy a low viscosity and a high heat resistance. Thus, there has been an attempt to combine maleimide with an epoxy resin in order to achieve a low viscosity. There are, however, problems that the heat resistance of the resultant resin composition is low, that precipitation occurs during storage, etc.
Polyfunctional epoxy resins, such as trifunctional or higher-functionality epoxy resins described in Japanese Patent Publications Nos. 13571/82, 14763/82, 1648/87, 44767/87, etc., attract attention due to their comparatively low costs and excellent heat resistance.